Survivor Rankdown: Round Trent
Here are a bunch of people I don't like/don't care about. SG's Nominations 1. Dirk Been (Borneo - 12th Place) 2. Joel Klug (Borneo - 11th Place) 3. Mitchell Olson (Australia - 13th Place) 4. Kel Gleason (Australia - 15th Place) 5. Alicia Calaway (Australia - 9th Place) 6. Matt Elrod (Redemption Island - 7th Place) 7. Lex van den Berghe (Africa - 3rd Place) 8. Hunter Ellis (Marquesas - 14th Place) 9. Stephenie LaGrossa (Guatemala - 2nd Place) 10. Jessica deBen (Fiji - 19th Place) 11. Mookie Lee (Fiji - 8th Place) 12. Liliana Gomez (Fiji - 15th Place) 13. Joe Dowdle (Tocantins - 10th Place) 14. Shannon Elkins (Nicaragua - 19th Place) 15. Jane Bright (Nicaragua - 6th Place) 16. Andrea Boehlke (Redemption Island - 5th Place) 17. Natalie Tenerelli (Redemption Island - 3rd Place) 18. RC Saint-Amour (Philippines - 11th Place) 19. Cliff Robinson (Cagayan - 15th Place) 20. James Miller (Palau - 12th Place) Cut/Save Order 1. Mr E 2. Matt 3. Sunny 4. Zekegamer69 5.Mana 6. fire who is never on here yet you annoy about cutting/saving. fuc u??!!? 7. Epic 8. Bruno Cuts 445. Matt Elrod (Redemption Island - 7th) Matt was terrible. He took up too much time while being a vapid idiot with a stupid plotline about God wanting him to go further which is fine but the fact that he didn't even return and got booted in the last RI duel just made it all pointless, exhausting, and irrelevant just like RI. Saving RC I guess. 444. Jane Bright (Nicaragua- 6th) '''Ugh, fuck Jane in general. But especially fuck her winning fan favorite. Evil editors... evil... Saving James Miller righteously. '''443. Mookie Lee (Fiji - 8th) - '''At least the other horsemen did something, he was just there and gross. Saving.... Natalie T? '''442. Jessica deBen (Fiji - 19th Place) - *insert joke about Probst loving her for whatever random reason because that's literally the only material she gave us whatsoever* Since I don't really care much about anyone left, I might as well save the DEITY known as Mitchell Olson 441''. 'Alicia Calaway (Australia - 9th Place) '- Mana cutting A WOMAN? Yeah, Alicia was the kind of fun-sucking confrontational bitch that wasn't fun to watch, plus she had a feud with Kimmi Kappenberg and was obviously on the wrong side (Kimmi <3) All that culminated in the ~iconic~ I WILL ALWAYS WAVE MY FINGER IN YOUR FACE, but one funny quote doesn't make up for being a bitch. Saving Hunter because he is probably the only leader-type guy on Survivor who isn't a complete asshole '440. Cliff Robinson (Cagayan - 15th Place) '- I don't love ''the whole concept of having pro athletes on survivor in the first place, and he was kind of boring. saving Andrea I guess. '''439. 'Dirk Been (Borneo- 12th Place)- '''Sorry to all the Dirk Been fans....out there....somewere.....maybe..... Saving Lex because though he's unbearable in All-Stars, his Africa incarnation is an interesting character. '''438. Shannon Elkins (Nicaragua - 19th Place) - ' I've never seen Nicaragua, but Shannon is apparently horrible and homophobic or w/e. Saving LILIANA GOMEZ because she of her DIABOLICAL MEXICAN MIND. '''439. '''Joe Dowdle (Tocantins - 10th Place) '''Yeah whatever Saving Stephenie because she was amazing in Palau and I highly doubt she was bad in Guat